Story Time: The Fight To Survive
by RollZee-Writing101
Summary: In memory of my previous roleplays... This update is dedicated to my roleplays with @Xwing999! (It's similar to the series the walking dead, yet it's different because were not using their characters!)


In memory of my previous roleplays... This update is dedicated to my roleplays with Xwing999!

Raegan realizes that she was more restless and uneasy than the night before while sitting at the edge of the tall building, looking amongst the horizon to watch the sunrise which was to be making its appearance from the west. Thoughts were bundled up in her mind, and her desire to seek out knowledge and discover new things grew larger each time she remembers the feeling of it... But there was nothing to be done for the rest of the group were fast asleep. The emotional distance of an older relative left Raegan with unfilled emotional needs while still trying to find out what happened. Her greatest desire is to find a place to belong and people who would accept her for who she is now and not for what she was. Raegan hated to live with her head in the past, for many gruesome memories were to be remembered and she prefers not to go on anymore rampages... That would be a waste of precious energy.

Raegan's fondest wish is to cure a mysterious illness and desperately she wants to save the individual she was thinking about... Who in which was her grandmother. Most of all, Raegan wants to atone for previous wrongdoings for she doesn't want to be remembered as the assassin with no heart or a sense of soul. In order to go on her tiny expedition to the next city, Raegan would have to educate the group on how to use the weapons that she was to leave with them. Already having her reliable knives and crossbow at hand to take out the lingering walkers that would wander by the safe zone. She would never admit it, but she is the best at one thing... And that is committing murder.

Raegan lets out a loud sigh before recklessly getting up from where she was and begins her time of travel, descending from one rooftop to the next until she has reached a convenience store. Descending down, from a ladder Raegan jumps down the rest of the way to make the trip quicker. She soon hears a noise from down below and takes out one of her knives to defend herself from whatever was down there.

A boy down below laid sprawled out on his back, covered in blood, but no bite marks could be seen. In his hands he held a piece of shattered glass, his glasses were cracks and his face drained of color. He looked slightly like a corpse.

From where she was, Raegan takes out a military battle knife and throws it. The blade itself flew straight into the forehead of an incoming Zombie and through time, more came and Regan debated to herself whether she should check the body for resources later on or at this very moment. Having made her decision, Raegan takes a leap down to a window sill...moves being more flawless than the last as she walks over to the now dead, zombie body and kneels down on one knee before having to retrieve her knife.

Without any source of fear with her gaze, the female walks right over to the group of five Zombies and takes each out with a stab wound to the forehead. Breaking their skulls soon after she finishes before stashing away the blade back in its place. She looks back to the boy that was on the floor and went right over to him...precaution never crossing her mind as she knelt down besides the body. She felt that something wasn't right about it, bringing a hand over to the neck of the individual as she checked for his pulse...which was very faint but there.

Seriousness crossed her forest green eyes as she continues to tinker with the body, checking him for any bite marks. "He suffered a minor concussion from falling... but his blood loss is killing him." She thought aloud to herself.

The boy's hand twitched as his blackout eyes opened see a white light, his eyes soon adjusted to see a girl with full military kit. His eyes widened in slight fear as he turned his head, his neck stiff from laying still so long. "Where am I...?" The boy asked.

Raegan sighs to the reaction of the boy once he reawakens. "Good morning, Sun~shine..." She greets the stranger with the most sarcastic tone as she was not really in the mood to deal with these types of situations as she continues to speak. "I am only going to ask you once...and if you don't answer me, then you are dead. I don't take kindly to people who are not so truthful...therefore if you lie to me...you are also dead!" She has to be straight-forward because she felt it was the right thing to do as more walkers begin to descend from a nearby alley way. "Are you good you bit?" With an intense gaze, the female continues to observe the boy.

The boy checked himself and replied with a Swift yes and no, "I'm not Bit..." he said. He looks around and saw a piece of glass in his hand, he dropped it and stood up.

Raegan stood right back up and she takes the boys hand, bringing it close to see that he has a gash on the palm of his hand and growls softly. "Better not get this infected if you want to live." She drops his hand so it would just remain at his side as she takes her knife into her hand once again before looking back to him. "Get to the roof of the store... I will meet you there shortly." She says, prepared to die if it meant saving another life...toying around with her blade as she soon advances forward to the group of zombies that just keep on getting closer.

The boy nodded and without hesitation made a mad dash to the roof, as he got to the top, the stench of blood and toxins filled the air, his eyes stung and his mouth felt dry. He looked around and spotted a M4 carbine classic, he picked it and checked the chamber, "one bullet..." he aimed at a zombies head, but held his hand. His blood pulsed through his fingers, making them sit still, like a statue. He held his breath and nailed in the shot, making the zombie's body a piñata of blood and body matter.

Raegan was unfazed by the splatter of blood as the body that had once approached her from behind now fell to the ground...she smirked softly to the thought of having another sniper in the group and begins taking out Zombies that came close enough for her to grab. Not wanting to waste her bullets on this particular group as she thinks to herself how she would deal with the boy...never once having to watch over another individual while she fought. She was a complete assassin and she was sure by now that this boy knew more of what this female was capable of. Scars she wore on her skin were considered prizes and rewards for having taken so many risks in the past...and even to now Raegan won't lay off when there was work to be done "on the field". Whenever it came to her thinking of topics like that she could only feel more determined to kill off those nasty things whenever she had the chance. Having cleared out most of the Zombies that came her way before impatience swallowed her conscious mind partly and she killed the last few walkers. Breaking out into a run towards the store and steps up from the window sill...giving a powerful jump as she now takes the ledge of the roof and begins pulling herself up.


End file.
